Grantsville, Utah
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1428338 |website = |footnotes = }} Grantsville is the second most populous city in Tooele County, Utah, United States. It is part of the Salt Lake City, Utah Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 9,063 on the 2011 report of the American Community Survey, a branch of the U.S. Census Bureau. The city has grown slowly and steadily throughout most of its existence, but rapid increases in growth occurred during the 1970s and 1990s. Recent rapid growth has been attributed to the nearby Deseret Peak recreational center, the Miller Motorsports Park raceway and to the newly built Wal-Mart Distribution Center located just outside the city. It is quickly becoming a bedroom community for commuters into the Salt Lake valley. History Grantsville was first known by the name Twenty Wells, due to the many sweetwater artesian springs in the area. It was first settled in 1848 as a seasonal livestock grazing site for stock owners in Salt Lake City. The first permanent settlers arrived in 1850 to establish one of Brigham Young's more than 350 Mormon colonies throughout Utah Territory. By then, the fortified town was known as Willow Creek. Three years later, with almost 30 families living in the settlement, it was renamed Grantsville in honor of George D. Grant, the leader of a detachment of the Nauvoo Legion militia sent to control hostile Native Americans in the Tooele Valley. Grant is also known for leading a group to rescue members of the Martin Handcart Company. The later years of the decade brought many hardships to Grantsville's citizens, including drought, grasshopper infestations, and the settlement's temporary abandonment in advance of the arrival of Johnston's Army. Ironically, the arrival of the army and its construction of Camp Floyd in nearby Cedar Valley ended up greatly benefiting Grantsville's settlers as they were then able to trade with the army for many needed provisions. By the end of the next decade, the 1860s, Grantsville had become a largely self-sufficient oasis of orchards and shade trees at the edge of the Territory's western deserts. Brigham Young himself visited Grantsville on several occasions, both officially and unofficially, and dedicated the first permanent church building in 1866. The building stands today, though it is no longer owned by the Church. The Lincoln Highway passed through the city in 1925 after it was realigned to the north, spurring business along Main Street. Geography Grantsville is bordered on the south by South Mountain, which separates Rush Valley from Tooele Valley. To the north is Stansbury Island, and on the east are the Oquirrh Mountains and the Great Salt Lake and on the west side the Stansbury Mountains. SR-138 passes through the city, heading northwest to intersect with I-80 and east to Stansbury Park. The climate is hot during the summer and cold and snowy during the winter. Although Grantsville can be affected by lake-effect snow off of the Great Salt Lake, most of the time it is too far southwest. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 19.34 square miles (46.2 km²), of which, 19.2 square miles (46.1 km²) of it is land and 0.04 square miles (0.1 km²) of it (0.22%) is water. Demographics }} As of the census of 2011, there were 9,063 people, and 2,916 households in the city. The population density was 459.8 people per square mile (180.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.7% White, 0.1% African American, .7% Native American, 0.1% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, and 2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.1% of the population. Recorded in the 2000 census : There were 1,856 households out of which 49.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.4% were married couples living together, 9.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.7% were non-families. 15.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.24 and the average family size was 3.62. In the city the population was spread out with 36.7% under the age of 18, 10.1% from 18 to 24, 27.3% from 25 to 44, 17.4% from 45 to 64, and 8.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 100.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $45,614, and the median income for a family was $50,433. Males had a median income of $38,715 versus $24,548 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,681. About 4.3% of families and 5.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.6% of those under age 18 and 7.3% of those age 65 or over. Education Grantsville is in the Tooele County School District and has two elementary schools (Grantsville and Willow), Grantsville Junior High School, and Grantsville High School. There are also a few preschools. Due to a fire on July 13, 2009, Grantsville Elementary School was forced to close until a new elementary school was built. The new school is now finished and opened for the 2011-2012 school year. Events The Old Folks Sociable is the traditional social event of the year. The Old Folks Sociable idea started in 1875 when professional photographer Charles Savage and LDS Church Presiding Bishop Edward Hunter inaugurated “Old Folks Day” to honor fathers and mothers. The first Old Folks Sociable held in Grantsville was on January 6, 1884. This annual event is believed to have been canceled only twice in its 125 year history.“Town Tradition Bridges Old and New,” Deseret News, March 17, 2009. The Old Folks Sociable honors all residents and former residents who are 75 years and older. Grantsville High School, home to the Old Folks Sociable, becomes a gathering place for high school class reunions and family reunions. The Sociable is also a celebration of Grantsville’s heritage. For residents and former residents it is a walk down memory lane. Events include a 5K run, a car show, a program, a reception for honored guests, a dinner, and a dance. All residents and former residents (eighteen years and older) are invited to attend. The Old Folks Sociable is held each year during the month of March.“Glimpses of Grantsville,” Tooele Transcript Bulletin (Utah), March 27, 2008. Notable natives * Joshua Reuben Clark, Jr., former U.S. ambassador to Mexico. References External links * Grantsville City Website * Grantsville High School Dugway Proving Ground |West = Wendover |Northwest = Utah Test and Training Range }} Category:Settlements established in 1848 Category:Cities in Utah Category:Cities in Tooele County, Utah Category:Salt Lake City metropolitan area